We are replicating (with moderate revision) a 1957 national interview study of American adults in 1976 and conducting analyses comparing the population and subgroups in 1957 and 1976 on major social motives, role adaptations, and mental health indicators and comparing patterns of motive-role interaction at the two time points. We have interviewed a national sample of 2,300 men and women aged 21 and older. We are using 1957 interview schedule as its base, with additions as they are required to obtain a richer understanding of motives, roles, role experiences and coping styles. There are four foci to our comparisons of Americans View Their Mental Health done in 1957 - and the interview carried out in 1976: (1) to plot the shifts in major life roles in the United States from 1957 to 1976; (2) to gauge the changes in major social motivations from the 1950's to the 1970's; (3) to describe and analyze the impact of these roles on the subjective experiences of Americans during that time, including their reported symptoms of distress; (4) to assess the changes in styles of coping with problems, especially those arising from life roles.